1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for receiving a broadcast, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for receiving a broadcast, which can improve a channel change speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a channel change request is input to a broadcast receiving apparatus such as a set-top box by a user, the broadcast receiving apparatus obtains a frequency on a broadcast signal, which is received through a radio frequency (RF) network, through a tuner in order to tune to a channel corresponding to the input channel change request, demodulates the obtained broadcast signal, and decodes the demodulated signal, thereby changing a channel.
Specifically, in order to tune to a channel corresponding to a channel change request of a user, the broadcast receiving apparatus should calculate a channel setting value such as frequency information, offset information, and auto gain control (AGC) information of the corresponding channel. If the channel is tuned using the channel setting value and an intermediate frequency signal of the channel is received, the broadcast receiving apparatus should calculate a demodulation setting value such as frequency modulation information, forward error correction (FEC) type information, and AGC information in order to demodulate the intermediate frequency signal. If the demodulation setting value is calculated and the intermediate frequency signal of the tuned channel is demodulated, the broadcast receiving apparatus obtains audio/video packet identifier (PID) information of each broadcast program from the demodulated channel signal and decodes the demodulated channel signal.
However, such a broadcast receiving apparatus requires much time to change a channel to the channel corresponding to the channel change request input by the user by performing the above-described series of operations.
Various methods for improving a channel change speed have been suggested. For instance, a method that tunes to another channel in advance using a plurality of tuners or a method that tunes to a channel desired by a user in advance using a plurality of tuners has been suggested. However, those methods of improving a channel change speed using spare tuners have a problem that, if an expected channel is different from a channel requested by the user, the channel is changed at a speed as usual.